90210fandomcom-20200215-history
Shannen Doherty BH90210
Shannen Doherty is a character on BH90210, portrayed by Shannen Doherty. Character Shannen works around the world as an animal rights advocate. She seems to be focusing on helping wherever she can and is not in touch with her former cast members. Story At the 30th reunion panel, Jason Kennedy asks the gang if they know what Shannen is up to these days, and if any of them have talked to her. They all reveal they have not talked to her in a while. Jason reveals that everyone’s in luck because she is live streaming on Instagram. She reveals that she is currently in India and talks about a tiger one of the rangers rescued, and is seen giving it milk. She hopes that even though the tiger’s mother was killed by poachers, that they will release the cub someday. She tells the audience that donations help, and to send them to pawsitvelyshannon. She is seen getting teary-eyed, but the audience cheers for her and she gets a standing ovation. Meanwhile, the rest of the cast is seen as not too thrilled at her presence, even if its from miles away instead of in person. Later, Shannen is seen leaving Jaipur for LA.The Reunion As Tori is trying to get the gang on board Ian says that Tori is never getting Shannen on board. Meanwhile somewhere in LA, Shannen spends her time trying to rescue a sea lion and Brian calls her seeking some advice after his big fight with Shay. He jokes about how he's hurt she didn't contact him when she was in town and Shannen assuages him that she's just busy helping animals. She gives him advice on his situation with Shay and he's grateful that she gives him an honest, scarily accurate read of his emotional state. Before they hang up Brian tells her that Tori is trying to reach her about being part of a 90210 reboot. She says she is too busy for it and can’t do it, as she continues scrambling to get entangled plastic off of the sea lion.The Pitch When Tori surprises Shannen by suddenly appearing in Peru, Shannen considers Tori's plea that she join the reboot. After sharing a moment with her Peruvian friend, Shannen agrees to do it. Christine is two steps away from firing Tori as producer when she arrives late on set, until she sees Shannen walking through the door. Christine greets Shannen in surprise and Shannen reciprocates, as the rest of the cast marvel at her arrival. As they get ready for the photo shoot, redoing their Season 2 poses, Shannen seems like she feels it was the right call to join the reboot.The Photo Shoot When the cast is to meet for the first table read, it's revealed that her deal hasn’t close yet. So instead they have a reader standing in for her. Old grudges resurface, when the rest of the gang wonder what she asked for this time in her deal, and why they didn’t do the same. Gabrielle then says how if the person standing in for Shannen is any good, that maybe they can recast her to play Brenda Walsh. To which Jason agrees. Eventually she makes it into Jason’s club where the rest of the gang is. She tells everyone she's sorry she is late and blames it on her plane being delayed. Shannen ultimately feels overwhelmed and freaked out at not just being back with the rest of the cast, but the craziness and drama that follows them. She says she can’t do this and walks out. Tori wonders if she just quit, but Gabrielle says that Shannen is just being dramatic. But Brian pipes up to say how that's part of their job description. Later Christine reveals to Tori that since Shannen was the last of the cast to be signed on, she was holding out for a bigger pay. Since she knew the network was desperate, she got them to pay her twice as much as the rest of the cast. So her salary is worth two of theirs. When pressed by the girls, she brings up how she didn’t hold against it that Gabrielle got her own talk show, or with Tori living in a 56,000 sq. ft. mansion, and lastly she says she didn’t hold it against Jennie when she didn’t get any bad press following their fight. Even though Jennie says Shannen threw a script at her, Shannen says that Jennie yanked a clump of hair from the root of her head. Tori points out how the boys had to break up the fight, and she was hiding in the dressing rooms. Eventually the girls all laugh at the crazy antics from their youth. Shannen eventually finds out that Tori told the rest of the cast and Jennie tells her that she shouldn't be surprised since everyone knows Tori can’t keep a secret. When she asks them if they’re mad, most say no. Rather, that they are mad at themselves for not holding out for more money. Brian asks her to come negotiate with him for more money next time, and she says that she will. Ian tells her that this isn’t the 90’s anymore and that they all should be making the same amount of money. She then guilt trips them by saying that 100% of her salary is going organizations that help orphans in hot zones. At the second table read with Shannen now on board and following the rewrite she tells Anna Blakemore that this new script really captured the essence of the original.The Table Read She is first seen in Brian's 90210-themed dream, which has her as Brenda singing alongside Kelly Taylor and Donna Martin dressed in black dresses, hair slicked back in a bun and parted with matching earrings and red lipstick. The trio introduce David Silver. Who has come back for one night only from a sold out world tour to perform at the Peach Pit After Dark. Shannen is confused and doesn’t realize they all have to think of anyone they may have accidentally wronged in the past. She doesn’t know who Jamie Walters is because that was Season 6, and she’s surprised to find out that there was a sixth season. She remarks on the things that people seem to hold onto when they are all discussing possible suspects of people that would want to hurt them. Then, at the dive bar, she asks Siri how many seasons of Beverly Hills, 90210 were there. She also comforts Brian once again and gives him some advice on what do with Zach. She says to focus on him and worry about telling other people when the time is right. She is seen leaving the lot with a rooster in her car.Picture's Up Trivia *She is the cause of of Tori realizing she was dreaming when Brian as David tells Tori as Donna that Brenda wanted him to order her a slice of pie. **She remembers that Brenda is supposed to be in London and as she’s seen walking in, the dream begins to fall apart before Tori wakes up. *As part of Gabrielle's Beverly Hills, 90210-themed nightmare, she is dressed up as Brenda Walsh, and sitting with Kelly Taylor and Donna Martin. When Andrea Zuckerman tried to befriend her and the rest of the girls, they make Andrea feel left out. Later, as Brenda, she is seen crowding around 'Andrea' and badgering her, asking why she's there. *She is eating some kind of food item in every scene, and she reveals that she hadn't kept up with the show after she left the series when Season 4 wrapped. At the wrap party she consoles Kyler who tells her that Jennie couldn’t help how many lines she’s got, and that at the end of the day everyone has to pay their dues. That she did it, and Kyler then asks her for stories of her mom when she was younger, but Shannen says she’s not telling her anything. When Brian comes by and proceeds to tell Kyler the story of the red dress fiasco, which involved all the girls showing up for a photoshoot wearing red and the blowback lasting for at least two weeks. Jennie is annoyed and Shannen continues to say she doesn’t remember this. Later when Brian comes to Shannen for some advise on the whole Zach situation, she tells Brian that biology doesn’t matter and if he wants to be a father to Zach, then be one; regardless of what Shay says, he should follow his heart. While meditating, Shannen has a 90210-themed dream, where she as Brenda talks about London and how it feels like another lifetime. She is back in the Walsh home and is in bed with Brandon. The two kiss before Shannen wakes up shortly after from her meditation. When she, Jennie and Tori show up to the Fox Upfronts in a red dress again, Shannen tells the other two girl she's not changing to something else. At last Christine reveals that the 90210 reboot was picked up. However, because the network has no money, they will shoot in Canada, where the pilot will be re-shot, Anna is being replaced, they are also bringing in an entirely different guest cast but she tells Jennie that they will find something else for Kyler. But unfortunately, this also means that the network can’t afford to bring back all of 7 of them. The Long Wait Photos 1sd.jpg 1sdcard.jpg 102doherty.jpg|The Reunion 102shannen.jpg|The Pitch 104shannen.jpg|The Table Read Episodes BH90210 (6/6) :The Reunion :The Pitch :The Photo Shoot :The Table Read :Picture's Up :The Long Wait Notes and references